


Everything About You is Mine (USS Callister)

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s04e01 USS Callister, Forced, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, USS Callister - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, loss of self, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Robert Daly thinks that he doesn't have it easy.  Every girl he is interested in turns him down, and the fact that he might be interested in men - he doesn't even want to touch that one and maybe he has been rejected in real life one too many times.  It makes him realize that he has a whole world of his own where he literally can't be rejected, where he can do anything he wants to.  Might as well use it to its full potential.James doesn't think there is anything left that Daly can do, that he can't sink any lower.  It's an unfortunate thing to be wrong about.
Relationships: Robert Daly/James Walton
Kudos: 31





	Everything About You is Mine (USS Callister)

Walton wasn’t asleep, they couldn’t sleep, but he had perfected zoning out so much that it was almost like sleep. He was still standing, leaning on the station in front of him, the noise around him a quiet buzz that didn’t sound like words at all. 

He wondered if this was what it felt like to dissociate, could digital clones even develop a personality disorder? How real was he?

His name was being called he was pretty sure, but it seemed like it took a lot of effort to raise his head, to open his eyes. When had he closed them. “Yes?” The others looked worried about him, and wasn’t that some funny shit. They were all so fucked no matter what.

Shania was frowning at him though so he forced himself to stand up straight and he wasn’t sure if he was going to try to reassure her or if he was going to say something awful but with the movement he realized something suddenly. 

He knew his face had to show the shock, could get a vague idea of everyone tensing up based on his reaction, but they all looked to the bridge doors, expecting their  _ Captain _ . It wasn’t that though. 

Behind the counter he looked down at himself, he could feel it. He reached down, palming his hand over his pants and there was a moment of excitement, a rush of adrenaline but then his stomach twisted and his mouth went dry. Nothing happened here that Bob didn’t want. Why… Everyone had turned their attention back to him and Shania only looked annoyed.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

He tried to sound flippant but his voice squeaked, “Does anyone else… did anyone else just get their junk back?” He moved out into the open, pulling the band on his pants to look and then looked back up and he couldn't stop the fear. “My dick… I’m not missing anything. You guys?”

The same excitement was on their faces but it faded quickly as they all checked only to shake their heads and look back at him. Nate angrily shook his head, “Why did only you get your dick back?”

Shania and Kabir caught on faster than Nate and their faces were serious. Walton tried to talk twice before he got the words out, “This can’t be a good thing.” He met Shania’s eyes and he knew he was scared, and it took a lot to get him to that point these days, “Why just me?”

If she had an answer she didn’t get to say it as the lights lit up, a sign that their Captain was home and they all scrambled to get to their positions. Walton had gotten good at this, at playing this part but he was shaken up and he was having trouble keeping his face straight.

The man entered the bridge with his shoulders thrown back, big and powerful and Walton couldn’t help it as he huddled in on himself, but that wasn’t new. 

“My crew!” Robert glanced at all of them, eyeing his crew, but his eyes lingered on Walton and he would swear that for a moment the man looked unsure, and that didn’t bode well. 

Daly was still looking at him and he forced himself to snap out of it, “Captain Daly, you’re just in time.”

Occasionally he would say it and nothing would happen and Daly would look at him expectantly, and he would be forced to stammer over an explanation, would be nervous and embarrassed, just like Bob wanted. That smirk on the man’s face, it used to infuriate him, but now it calmed him. When Daly was happy they were okay. And Daly was never more happy than when he was humiliating Walton. That thought sunk into his gut like a rock.

The monitors beeped though and Daly turned his attention to Shania. She pressed a button and then read off the screen. “There appears to be a signal from planet 7Y in the Duetania system.”

“Danger?” 

Walton had the urge to roll his eyes, there was  _ always _ danger. Even his dread couldn’t keep all of his sarcasm inside. 

“No, Captain.” Walton’s eyes snapped to her and she was looking at him, because this was different. This wasn’t what usually happened, and it made them all nervous. “The signal says that a ship was abandoned. That,” She leaned closer to look because nothing like that had ever came up before. “That there is supplies there for any ships that may need it.”

“Well!” Daly clapped his hands, “Interesting. It seems like something we should be investigating if there is nothing else dire. Shania?”

“No, Captain. That is all there is.”

Nate had been looking back and forth between them all and normally Walton would speak up about now but he was staring at Daly, open fear on his face. Nate shook his head hard, maybe nothing was wrong. “Should we get together a landing party then?” He motioned like he was going to head towards the teleporter but Daly stood up and shook his head. 

“Just me and lieutenant Walton. It seems safe enough, we should be okay.”

“Captain…” Walton’s voice shook and he looked at his crew mates but everyone was avoiding his eyes, everyone was just happy that it wasn’t them being singled out. The goodwill was starting to leave Bob’s face because Walton wasn’t exactly playing along and he quickly stood up, plastering a smile on his face. “Sounds good Captain. Great call checking it out, who knows what we can find for Space Fleet.”

There it was, the calm look again. Walton was being a good boy and playing along, Walton was  _ always _ a good boy. “Excellent.”

They moved over towards the transporter and Walton tried to keep his distance but Daly casually reached out to grab him and pull him close. Too close. 

“Send us down Kabir.”

“Aye, Captain.”

They landed on the planet and Walton stumbled, Daly’s hand going out to steady him automatically. He didn’t even know anymore if he stumbled because it was really a shock or because he was supposed to. 

He glanced around, the planet looked nice. Normally they looked like a wasteland, but this one looked green and lush. Pleasant. He could live here, maybe he could just piss off Daly enough that he would turn him into a monster and leave him to the rest of his existence. 

Though that would never happen. Daly might be willing to banish all of them, get rid of all of them, except him. He would never let him leave. Didn’t that make him feel all warm and tingly.

“Lieutenant.”

“Sorry Captain.” He glanced down at the contraption in his hands and stared at the lights. It didn’t show anything but it didn’t matter. “The signal seems to be coming from the South.”

“Excellent.” There was a hardy clap to his back that made him wince and then they were walking. Daly was giving him side glances and there was that momentary unease again, like he wasn’t sure what he was doing. Like he was nervous. And he was never nervous.

Cringing as he asked Walton still couldn’t help himself, “Captain, are you okay? You seem?”

“Seem what Lieutenant?” The words were snapped out, angry and Walton put his hands up, hunching his shoulders. 

“Nothing Captain. Just… I guess I’m just nervous.” He tried to settle into the role, because nothing else would make Bob happy. “This signal could be a trap.”

“Ever diligent Walton, good man.” And maybe it had nothing to do with him because the man had settled down, his body language eased and who knows. This seemed like too easy a mission and maybe he had done good in real life, maybe him and Bob were getting along better. God, he was such an asshole and he spent so much time wishing his real life version would just make nice. Bring Bob out for a drink. Be his friend. 

“I think I see it, Captain.”

There was a shiny ship in the distance and as they walked up Walton held up his reader, scanning it over the horizon, waiting for it to beep. Daly was watching him and he finally looked to his captain and nodded, “Everything is clear, Captain.”

“Let’s check it out.” Daly headed confidently towards it and Walton stayed behind him, eyes scanning automatically, though he trusted Daly to keep him safe if anything happened. He kind of had too. There was no other alternative in this world. 

As soon as they were near the front of the ship a door slid open, and Walton didn’t have to pretend to be startled. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, and he was falling so perfectly into the mission routine it had almost completely slipped his thoughts that he was suddenly, inexplicably, in possession of his dick. 

Daly’s head barely tilted towards him and he waved his arm out in front, looking down at the square, “No signs of life, Captain.” Shit, he was so well trained. Yet another reason that Daly would never let him go, it took… years? Months? to train him. He realized he didn’t actually know but he hoped it took more than months.

They were moving through empty hallways, Daly glancing around and making a disappointed hmm’ing sound when there was nothing to to see. No bounty to be had. Walton looked too, maybe there would be a good coffee pot somewhere in here, maybe there would be- “Oomph.”

He couldn’t help the whoosh of air as he ran into the back of Daly, he hadn’t even noticed that the man had stopped. He flinched back, expecting to be yelled at, maybe hit depending on the mood. But the man only chuckled, turning to face him. “Distracted James?” 

It was so different from the normal routine, the normal script, Walton couldn’t come up with an answer. He tried to look around Bob to see why they had stopped but the man was intentionally blocking it and he swallowed hard, “Sorry, Captain.”

Daly moved closer until they were nearly touching and he had to look way up. Daly reached out to place a hand on his chest, making his breath catch as the hand slid down his chest until it stopped right above the band on his pants. “Is it because of this? I thought you’d be excited James. You always did love your own dick so much.”

“C-captain.”

The laughter was stronger this time, a cutting edge to it that made Walton take a step back, but Bob’s hand grabbed on to his shirt, holding him there. “Where are you going?”

Desperately he motioned with the useless piece of plastic in his hand, motioning at the general ship. “We should be searching for… if the Captain wants, we were looking for supplies.”

“Right.” He let go of Walton’s shirt to grab his elbow, twisting until they were moving forward and he gave him a shove into a room. James looked around, his stomach twisting when it appeared the only thing in the room was a bed. 

“Any signs of life, lieutenant?”

Dumbly he looked down and then back up, voice shaky, “All clear captain.”

Daly was nodding as he backed Walton to the bed, eyebrow raised when the man just watched him. Walton finally couldn’t go any further as the back of his knees bumped the bed, and it turned into a stare down between the two of them. It was finally Walton that broke, of course it was, and he didn’t recognize his own voice as he whimpered out, “What is going on Bob?”

“Are you scared, James? Confused?” As he spoke Bob closed the space between them until they were touching, one arm wrapping around James’ waist until they were pressed intimately together. 

And it shouldn’t matter. It shouldn’t mean anything. A thigh was pressed between his, nestled in against his newly regained cock, and  _ fuck _ it was easy to forget what was going on. It had been so long since he felt something that was good, since he felt  _ anything _ . Where Daly was holding him the fingers brushed over his hip slowly, soft calming movements and James had to shake his head to clear it.

“Please stop.”

Daly tilted his head and looked around the room before he spoke, voice soothing, or at least Walton guessed it was supposed to be. “Want me to make it part of the mission, will that make it easier for you?”

“Bob, please-”

Abruptly the man moved back and Walton was met with a backhand that made him stumble, and even before he could get his footing there was a loud explosion in the hallway, the sound of feet approaching.

Daly gave him a look, a mocking look of worry, before he snapped, “Lieutenant, I think this is a trap!”

His scanner was on the floor, he didn’t remember dropping it, but Daly didn’t notice as he moved in front of Walton, preparing to face whatever enemy approached.

The door blasted open and Walton huddled behind Daly as a few alien looking creatures flooded into the room, big with claws and pinchers and Walton squinted at them trying to figure out if they were NPCs or someone that made Daly angry. 

They were yelling in an alien language and Daly put up one hand like he was holding them off and talked into his communicator. “Kabir, can we get a translation!”

“Aye captain, sending it to your reader.”

Daly nodded and then looked at Walton and he realized he didn’t have his scanner. He was still frozen though and Daly tilted his head towards it on the ground, “Over there, come on lieutenant, pick it up.”

He numbly nodded and moved to pick it up, his hands shaking as words came across it. He opened his mouth to read them but his brain processed the words and he couldn't speak. 

“Bob…”

“What are they saying?”

“They are taking us prisoner, and will have us put to death for trespassing unless…” His voice choked up, “Unless we are a mating pair. They are forbidden to interfere with mates.”

They were surrounded with no way out and Daly gave him a serious look, full into the role, “What choices do we have Walton?”

“We can always let them kill us.”

“That is just the fear talking Lieutenant.” He moved in closer to him again as the ‘bad guys’ settled into the back ground, grabbing James by his hips. “We will get out of this, just trust me.”

“Please don’t do this.”

“I’m saving you.” His voice was so genuine. So sincere. He pressed Walton back until he stumbled and landed on the bed, looking up at Daly.

He didn’t know what he wanted to say, what he could possibly do, but the words that spilled out weren’t what he expected, “Will they know? Back at the ship?”

Daly shook his head and when he pushed him Walton shifted on the bed so he was laying on it, but he felt like he was having trouble breathing, like he was on the verge of a panic attack. 

The other man clambered on top of him, clumsy and awkward, weird combination of tentative and aggressive as he shifted his weight but then used his knee to shove Walton’s legs apart. 

He didn’t know what to expect but Daly was kissing him sudden, one hand wrapping in his hair, yanking his head back hard. The pain was sharp, but it was different than what he was used to, and he gasped. Daly took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Walton briefly thought about biting but the man was actually  _ good _ at kissing. It had been so long since he was touched like that, he was pressing up and making soft noises without his consent. 

“I knew that is all it would take.” Daly knelt up, letting go of his hair to slide his hand down until he cupped Walton’s dick where it pressed against his pants. Embarrassingly hard.

Those words were enough to make him come back to his senses, finally, and he shoved at Daly, trying to scramble backwards. “Get the fuck off of me!”

“Lay down James.”

“No!” He fell off the side of the bed trying to get away but when he got to his feet there was no where to go. The door wasn’t just blocked, it was gone, and he spun trying to find any way out. 

Daly didn’t even look mad, if anything as the man pushed to his feet and watched he looked amused. Daly reached down to palm himself over his pants, fingers tracing his own hard on as he watched the fear. It wasn’t lost on Walton. “You know that I’m going to get what I want Lieutenant. It can be good for you, or very bad, I don’t really care either way.”

“You’re a rapist now, Bob?”

It was the wrong thing to say as the smile slid off Daly’s face and he was stalking towards him. He grabbed Walton’s arm and dragged him towards the bed, and no matter how much he struggled or tried to twist away he couldn’t get free. 

His face was pressed down into the blankets, bent over the bed, and rough hands were yanking his pants down. He tried to reach back but Daly grabbed both his wrists and slammed them down on the bed and when he let go they were tied down. Walton pulled on them with a sob, desperate. Afraid. 

Daly was struggling to get his pants off with all his movement and finally the man threw his hands in the air and snapped out, “Enough!” With just a snap of his fingers Walton was naked and bent over a counter instead of a bed, feet barely able to touch the ground. Hands firmly strapped down. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Daly looked annoyed, aggravated as he ran his hand through his hair. “You are  _ ruining _ this.”

“Please don’t. You aren’t a rapist, Bob. You aren’t this.”

“Of course I’m not. I wouldn’t touch the girls. Why would you even say something like that.”

Fingers were moving over his ass, cupping it, stroking softly. He got the vague impression of Daly stroking himself but he couldn’t get a good glimpse. A violent kick to the inside of his leg spread his legs more and then Daly was cupping his dick.

He twitched away but there was no where to go. The man wasn’t rough like he expected, no, there was a steady stroking, moving up and down his cock, thumb swiping over the head and it wasn’t long until precum made him slide easy, until his cock was rock hard and leaking. He was still shaking his head, forehead pressed against the counter, but he couldn’t stop his physical reaction. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Daly leaned over him so they were pressed skin to skin and Walton cried out, pressing back. “See, when you are good for me I can make you feel good, Lieutenant. You just need to trust me more.”

As he spoke Bob’s hand move from his cock to slide a thumb down the crack of his ass, pressing against his hole. It wasn’t something that Walton had ever done before but he was so touch starved, so needy to feel something that as long as it didn’t hurt he couldn’t bring himself to protest.

Daly made a pleased sound behind him, a soft praising hmm, and when fingers pressed at his ass again they were slick as they prodded at him.

It was uncomfortable and James was sure he was somewhere in shock, but it didn’t hurt so he stayed where he was, whining softly to himself. One finger switched to two, stretching him out, prodding at something inside that made him squirm and roll his hips, small bursts of pleasure making him moan.

He was almost lost but he struggled to hold on to one little piece of himself, one thing, and whimpered out, “Please don’t…”

The fingers pulled out of his ass and he flinched, but Daly's other hand reached up to tussle his hair, “You’ve already given in Lieutenant, why fight me?” Fingers grabbed around his throat suddenly, hard enough to bruise and he choked, but the fingers only tightened down. “I can hurt you instead if you want. Your choice.”

He let go and Walton gasped, sobbing in ragged gasps of air. It took him a few minutes to be able to breathe again but then he nodded. He was a fucking genius, he understood. “I don’t want you to hurt me.”

“That is what I thought.” The weight shifted behind him like the man was getting into place and his voice was light, teasing, “What do you want, then?”

“Fuck me.” There was no point to pretend like he didn’t know what he was supposed to say but it tore him apart. Not physically, but it might as well have been.

“Good boy.” 

There was a cock pressing against him, stretching him out and it hurt but not in a bad way. No, not in a bad way at all. As soon as the man had set up a rhythm, a steady pounding straight into his prostate that made Walton whine and squirm and shove back, a hand slid around to stroke him gently.

Anytime he got close Daly’s hand slowed, pulled away, the thrusts slowing until he shoved back trying to get that friction. Until he was losing his mind and all he cared about was cumming. What a dumb animal he was, all that he had suffered, all that he  _ hated _ Bob and a little pleasure, a little fucking, and he was begging. Mindless. 

There was a loud grunt behind him, hands on hips tightening, Daly grinding into him as he came. There was an exalted joyous whoop from Daly, the weight leaning forward for a moment to press Walton down against the table before he pulled back. The cock slipping out of his ass made him feel empty, and he whined, shifting his hips back. 

“Please…” 

“Do you want to cum?”

“Please, Bob-”

A sharp slap across his ass made him cry out, made his hips rock, and Bob was at his ear. “I’m your Captain, Lieutenant.”

He nodded frantically, anything the man wanted. “Captain, please. Please.”

Two fingers pressed back into his ass, shoving hard against his prostate as he stroked him and it only took a few strokes before he was cumming, body tight, spine bowed as he moaned, trying to thrust his hips into Daly’s hands and back onto those fingers, trying to eek out every bit of pleasure that he could get.

The stroking went on a touch too long, making his shiver with over stimulation, but then it was gone. He was trying to calm down his breathing, enjoying the afterglow before the grim reality would sink in when everything abruptly changed. 

He was clothed again, the counter was gone, the bed was gone and it was just him and Daly looking at each other. He didn’t know what to say and couldn’t even get his bearings enough to do anything when Daly crowded him. The man leaned down close to him, voice intense, “This is my world, you feel whatever I want you to. Only when I want you to.” He slid his hand down James’ chest again but when he reached his dick there was nothing there, back to just a mound with no feeling, no sensation. 

It hit him hard. He thought that after all this, all he endured he would as least get to keep it… had thought that he was getting back some of what was lost. Thought that even after Daly left he could jerk off, could fuck around on his own. It was a cruel joke, and the point was made. Pleasure only when he would submit to Daly. Pleasure on his terms just like  _ everything. Else. _

“Do you see, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, captain.”

Daly stayed in his space for a long while until he sighed and then nodded, “Good. We should be getting back. It looks like this was a trap after all.”

“Yes, captain.” He had already been beat down, submissive, and he hadn’t thought it could get any worse but Bob had showed him it could. It always could. 

Heading back to the ship was business as usual. They teleported up, the crew concerned but excited that they managed to escape. There was the normal cheer, celebration, kissing of the girls and then Daly was gone. 

As soon as he left everyone turned their attention to him, worried. Nervous. He avoided the looks and moved to the far side of the room, sitting on the ground and huddling in against the wall. He couldn’t talk about it. He couldn't tell them… he couldn’t stand any of them knowing. 

“Jim?”

“I’m fine.”

Except he was crying he realized, and none of them had seen that before. He had been broken of that long before any of the others had arrived. 

“What happened?”

It was bad enough that Bob had… had violated him, but his own orgasm was front and center in his mind. He had begged for it. What a coward he was.

Someone laid a hand on his arm and he jerked away, slamming into the wall, stammering out, “D-don’t touch me.”

“Okay.” Nate shifted back so there was more room, “Sorry.”

He had the vague idea of them exchanging looks between each other and he knew he had to do something, shake this off, make a joke. He wiped his sleeve across his face and glanced at them, stumbling over his words, “Dick's gone. Shoulda showed it off more when I had it.”

Shania crouched down next to Nate, “Back to …” Her hesitation was clear, but she continued, “Back to normal?”

“Normal. Right.” He was going to move, but instead he turned back towards the wall, “It’s fine. Normal… normal mission. Please leave me alone.”

“Okay Jim.” Shania hovered near him for a moment and tilted her head at Nate to give them space. After he did she stayed close, her voice low. “We are here for you Jim, it’s pretty obvious that… You don’t have to say it. You don’t have to talk about it.” She stood up and moved away, and he could appreciate that she didn’t tell him that it would be okay. Because it wouldn’t be. Not ever again.


End file.
